when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey Home
"Oh, The Journey Home, huh? Well, that must've been the most remembered song in ''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. This must've been an Osean peace song, and I bet I always remember that too. Now it's Paul White, a Walkerville local resident, to sing this song with the audience members, the staff members and ALL the same kid heroes who sang "Alice Blue Gown" to sing for peace since they realized that the How I Can Help Make the World Great speech ceremony was pro-war and Belkan nationalist-sponsored, and that song that they did sang previously was too fancy to have itself banned by the USRAC for idolization of capitalism. I hope this would be an apology song for singing this old song for everyone. I bet he stated that the ISIS is the real culprit of the USRAC War now. And by the way, this song is going to be much better than 'Alice Blue Gown' hopefully." --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter) '''The Journey Home' is a song performed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. It also serves as one of the main theme songs of Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, appearing with at least four versions of it. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it would be happened when it would be sung in every aircraft of Grand Alliance and mechas of the Grand Alliance (and later, the Coalition of the Red Star). However, it's sung for the very first time in this story when Paul White just sung this song to protest the How I Can Help Make the World Great speech ceremony's true warmongering/pro-war nature after the kid heroes sung Alice Blue Gown (which he hates that song). He forces the audience members, the staff members and all the kid heroes who sang that song to sing "The Journey Home" to protest for peace and apologize to the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact for being insulted. Despite the USRAC's decline to request for peace by singing this song, the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers eventually reform themselves in a late response and realized that the Global Liberation Union (mainly the Belkan Grey Men) is truly responsible for the USRAC War towards the end of the Offensive Resistance of Bersiegerlin, only to commence the Battle of Großmölsen to be the second-to-final battle of the USRAC War (similar to the Battle of Sudentor). The kid heroes eventually apologized the New Central Powers and the Beleninsk Pact for singing "Alice Blue Gown" by solemnly singing this song with feelings and in unison, in a heavenly way and all together with the staff members and the grownup audience members, which is to be led by Paul White (and later, Su Ji-Hoon to lead many residents of affected and non-affected worlds to sing the song); and Louie Burke would even compose the kids and grownups to sing this song after replacing Alexandra Owens for refusing to compose to this song after the singing of the Alice Blue Gown is finished. People from many different worlds (mostly in Walkerville, Duckburg, Nowhere, Strangereal, Earth, Remnant, Inkwell Isle, Sera, etc.) are familiar with the angelic, beautiful, heavenly-like singing of this song while lauding it as a "beautiful voice from heaven" or a "miracle from the sky" while the kid heroes and their accompanying grownups (including the Walkerville Philharmonic Choir and Orchestra, the Osean Defense Forces Ceremonial Band and the staff members of the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony and afterparty, including some other attending guests) are singing together. This gives inspiration to a film, a children's storybook, a novel and an album. History How I Can Help Make the World Great After the singing of Alice Blue Gown (and as Operation Ultracircus is underway for the squadrons who were willingly performing a ceremonial fly-by to fight against invading Yuktobanian squadrons), the kid heroes went back onstage to standby for the next formal clothing-themed song, but before the next song gets to be introduced, someone sang "The Journey Home" as a protest against the How I Can Make the World Great's true warmongering nature. Some of the audience members who were concern to that began to sing. After Arnold's friends, Giles Ashburnum and Arrabella Ashburnum, were badly enstrangled by a Belkan Grey Men member on a photograph shoot, they find that they're actually the true instigators of the USRAC War. After defeating the Belkan Grey Men, all the same kid heroes who sang Alice Blue Gown return to the stage in their original positions that they were when they perform that song, and only this time, with the grownups standing behind and/or beside their children onstage instead of waltzing Alice Blue Gown. Soon, the kids, grownups and staff members (except Alexandra Owens, the MCs and the production staff members) began to solemnly, apologetically, sincerely and tearfully sing with feelings to this wonderful song that Paul White had sung moments ago, which is called "The Journey Home." Since Alexandra Owens, the two hosts and the production staff members didn't like that song, they were soon arrested by Emmerian-led UN peacekeepers, Su Ji-Hoon began to be a de facto host, only by preaching in such a multi-religious way. He then appoints UN peacekeepers to produce a televised picture of all the same kid heroes and grownups singing "The Journey Home," and even gives Louie Burke of the Osean Ground Defense Force Band to have them perform to this heavenly song. Soon, the Osean Ground Defense Force Band began to perform with the kid heroes, the grownups, and the Walkerville Philharmonic Orchestra and Choir to perform "The Journey Home." Later on, many other Grand Alliance, Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers military band members also proudly join those who were performing this wonderful song while it persists for a long time. With this song, this boosted Grand Alliance morale, rebuilt relations with the USRAC, brought friendship with the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers, turned the USRAC War into a ceasefire with the two alliances finally stop fighting against the Grand Alliance (and eventually making an alliance with each other), realizing that the Belkan Grey Men and the rest of the Global Liberation Union are the real instigators of that war, and even weakening both the Global Liberation Union and the Coalition of the Red Star morale. All the same kid heroes who sung Alice Blue Gown sung, along with all the grownups, the staff members (except the hosts, Alexandra Owens and the production staff members), the Mane Six (Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle), the Young Six (Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder and Yona), Discord, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle), Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Spike, Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice, Elder Kettle, the bosses of Cuphead (except Werner Werman), the Preschool Girls, the Razgriz Squadron (Blaze, Hans Grimm, Kei Nagase, Marcus Snow and Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Su Ji-Hoon, Vincent Harling, Parasoul Renoir, Umbrella Renoir, Vito Scaletta, Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor, Albert Genette, Nicholas A. Andersen, Jack Bartlett, Princess Cadance, Princess Luna, Corn, Peg, Mayor Montagu, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Rev Wheeler, Avery Lin, Owen, Lori, Bo, Mike Toreno, Bryce Papenbrook, Christine Marie Cabanos, Kirk Thornton, Mela Lee, Blanc/White Heart, IF, Megan Shipman, Silica/Keiko Ayano, Minori Kusheida, Madoka Kaname, Rie Tanaka, Yumiko Shaku, Amihan, Alena and Danaya with Octavia Melody, Frederic Horseshoepin, Beauty Brass and Parish Nandermane joining in. After How I Can Help Make the World Great Even though that the Walkerville municipal government marks them as criminals and/or traitors for treason via singing the unscripted song for the celebration, they eventually were onboard of the OFS Kestrel III in hopes that they can prove their pro-peace/anti-war personalities and their innocence, so they would go on to become Team Razgriz (which would compromise of most How I Can Help Make the World Great guests and all of Su Ji-Hoon's friends, including some refugees) under the leadership of 48th and 50th Osean president Vincent Harling. Lyrics English Lyrics The journey begins, Starts from within Things that I need to know. The song of the bird Echoed in words, Flying for the need to fly. Thoughts endless in flight, Day turns to night, Questions you ask your soul. Which way do I go? How fast is too slow? The journey has its time within us. If a man can fly o'er an ocean, And no mountains can get in his way, Will he fly on fore'er, Searching for something to believe? From above I can see from the heavens, Down below I see the storm raging on, And somewhere in the answer, There is a hope to carry on. When I finally return'd, Things that I learn'd Carry me back to home. The thoughts that I feed, Planting a seed With time will begin to grow. The more that I try, The more that I fly, The answer in itself... will be there! Tagalog Lyrics Ito ang lakbay ko, Sa itong kasimulahan Na kailangan kong alam. Ang awit ng isang ibon Ay nagsisigaw, At lumpiad rin sa kanyang lakad. Mayroon isipan na kita ko, Lumiko na ako sa gabi, Dahil sa mga kaluluwang sagot mo. Saan ba ako'y pumunta? Paano bang bilis ay bagal yan? Sa tamang panahon, sa 'ting ligaya. O sa lumbay mula sa dagat, At maglalakad sa mga bundok, Lumipad ba ako magpakailanman, O maghahanap pa ako para sa katutohanan? Itaas ko, magkikita ko ni Diyos, At ibaba man, magbabantayan tayong lahat sa bagyo, Lalong rin sa kasagotan, Sa walang katapusang pagasa ko. Pag nagbabalik na ako, Mayroon biyayang naghihintay At dadalhin ko para sa tanahan ko. Ngunit para sa isip kong tandaan, Tanim ko ang isang binhi Pero alamin ko ang tumubong kaorasan. Sa kasing pagsubok ko, Pwede na ako maglilipad, At sa sariling sagot... meron pang dahilan! Trivia *Elizabeth Ladizinsky sung the radio version of this song in "Sea of Chaos." *The ending tunes of The Journey Home reprise from the miniseries of the same name has ending notes from "The Magic of Friendship Grows" added, which consist of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song. Category:Songs Category:Patriotic Songs Category:Peace Songs Category:Anti-USRAC War Songs Category:Razgriz Squadron Songs Category:Non-Rubyist Songs Category:Protest Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Anti-War Songs Category:Anthems Category:Prayer Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Lullabies